Recent developments in a number of different digital technologies have greatly increased the need to transfer large amounts of data from one device to another or across a network to another system. Technological developments permit digitization and compression of large amounts of voice, video, imaging, and data information, which may be rapidly transmitted from computers and other digital equipment to other devices within the network. Computers have faster central processing units and substantially increased memory capabilities, which have increased the demand for devices that can more quickly store and transfer larger amounts of data.
These developments in digital technology have stimulated a need to deliver ever faster storage devices to supply data to these processing units. Double Data Rate (DDR) SDRAM included in main memories for computing systems provides improvements in performance but does not provide permanent storage. Further improvements in faster, permanent data storage are needed.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.